The Pursuit of Happiness
by Seyance
Summary: Shane Gray seems to have it all - fame & even a new girlfriend. What does this summer have in store from him? Let's say a rather unpleasant confrontation with dear old Mitchie. Who knew masks were so conniving. A Shane Fanfic. Rated M for sex.
1. Chapter 1

**The Pursuit of Happiness**

**Summary: _Shane Gray seems to have it all - fame & even a new girlfriend. What does this summer have in store from him? Let's say a rather unpleasant confrontation with dear old Mitchie. Who knew masks were so conniving. Will he be able to fight to preserve his identity or will his ex-girlfriend try to pry it away with her lies?_**

**Rated: **_**M**_

**Rated for: **_**Sexual Content in future chapters**_

**A/N: Thank you for the individual who commented on the last upload I did regarding this story. I had no idea of this rule, but now that I do, I thank you for bringing this to my attention!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock, I do, however, own this story.**

_**Chapter 1  
**_

The summer at Camp Rock had allowed my brothers and I to actually do our tour. I was back in the regular routine of my life once again after spending the rest of summer touring with Mitchie and my brothers. After Camp Rock, I'd been hopelessly attracted to Mitchie, and in a desperate attempt to keep her with me, I begged my brothers and band mates to bring her on tour with me – however, it didn't end well. Mitchie was like a forbidden fruit, good to look at; but inside there was a sour taste that just wasn't worth it, yet the punishment would still be received. I had grown tired of her lies, and was sick of having to figure her out. Shaking my head, I threw my bag down on my bed. Girls - I'd had quite a few already. I was Shane Gray after all.

I quickly glanced at the clock, its red digits and letters jumped out at me. 4:30 AM. Damn it, that meant I couldn't call _her_. I sighed, longing to hear her energetic, little hyper voice. I'd known Cassie since we were young, and she was the closest person to me, even more so then my brothers and I honestly _hated_ to admit that. Unlike most other guys, I loved my brothers, they were my best friends. Cassie was just a doe – or more likely a fawn. She was 16, but still an innocent child by heart. I wasn't too much older, just 18. With our new found fame, I really did regret not giving her frequent attention like I'd promised her I would.

I sighed, falling lazily onto my king sized bed as I pulled out my iPhone. Once I unlocked it, I was greeted by a familiar picture of me embracing Cassie. It was no surprise that I was head over heels for this girl, but I just didn't know how to tell her. Shane Gray was afraid to tell his feelings to a girl. I sighed, battling in my head on whether or not to not call Cassie. After about 5 good minutes, I finally decided to call her. I went to her phone number, and touched the call button. A silly picture I had snapped of her sticking her tongue out at me in a playful manner showed up as it began ringing. I brought my iPhone up to my ear. I imagined her phone ringing with _our_ song. I had wrote 'I Gotta Find You' for Cassie, not Mitchie. I had simply tried to woo Mitchie over, and it had worked to some extent. I had recorded the song in our studio, but hadn't put it on the album, it was a secret between Cassie and I – and Connect 3 didn't share our personal lives.

"Shane?" her tiny voice squeaked into my ear. I felt a silly grin come onto my face. She sounded groggy, confused – and _absolutely _adorable.

"Hey honey," I murmured into the phone. I had all these little cute nicknames for her.

"Are you back?!" she asked.

"Yeah, I was wondering if I could come over and crash with you for the night. I wanna see my best friend again," I said.

"Yeah! Come over, you have my key already on your key chain," she said.

"Going back to sleep?" I teased.

"Mm-hmm," she yawned.

I couldn't help but chuckle. "Okay honey, I'll see you soon, okay? Sleep tight."

"Night," she said before hanging up.

I got out, grabbing another bag from my closet and throwing a few pairs of clothes into there, as well as my toothpaste, toothbrush, deodorant, and other necessities. I successfully crept out my door and started up my car. Pulling stealthily out of the house, I drove over to her apartment. Parking in the visitor parking, I hurried over to her apartment, which I unlocked with my set of her key. Setting my bag down in her room, I crept into the bed with her. We'd grown up together, and whenever she'd come over, we'd sleep in the same bed together. Others may look at it oddly, but it was normal for us.

I wrapped my arms around her slender waist, pulling her against my chest.

"I'm trying to sleep," she muttered, but her small hands gripped onto my arms to hold her tighter so I wouldn't get the wrong message.

I simply smirked, "I'm not stopping you," I said in her ear, as my head rested just above her chocolate brown hair that covered the pillow.

I was dying to see her face though. She must have heard my silent prayer as she turned around in my arms and looked over at me, smiling as her brown eyes practically glittered.

"I missed you, Shane," she said, hugging me. "Did you have to spazz at those people?"

I laughed and rubbed her back reassuringly. "Sorry honey, I promise, never again."

"You're staying with me for a few days. I hate that stupid label," she sighed, irritation and exhaustion clear in her eyes.

I felt guilt swell in my heart as I brushed a few strands of her hair behind her ear. "I'm all yours for 4 days, than I need to spend the other 3 with my family before they kill me," I promised. "You're always welcome to come over though."

"You're only here for a week?" she asked in a small voice.

I sighed glumly. "Yes," I answered with a nod as an awkward pause came after. "I'm sorry, Cas."

She simply nodded and patted my face gently, as her chocolate brown eyes skimmed over mine briefly before trailing down the rest of my face. I pretended not to notice exactly how beautiful she was, exactly how much I wanted to kiss her right now.

"Will you marry me?" I said with a small smirk, awakening the old inside joke once again.

I always playfully struck up the question, in hopes of the fact that she might just say yes one day. The joke – however – just carried on.

She giggled, "Nope!"

"Come on, honey. Stop being such a tease," I said, flirting shamelessly. Why did she never catch on – or did she just not want me that way?

She smiled sweetly at me while running her hand along the side of my face. Down my cheekbone to my jaw, and then back up again to my curly brown locks. My breath hitched. She looked at me tiredly, but she blinked as minimally as possible. The attraction and chemistry between us was so evident. Sometimes I wondered if she felt the same way about me, but was like me – too afraid to reveal her feelings.

"Tired?" I asked, bringing my hand to grasp her small one as it trailed down the side of my face.

"So very," she said with a pout, and I could tell clearly now that she was struggling to keep her eyes open.

"Sleep honey, I'll be here when you wake up. I promise," I said, bringing her hand to my lips and kissing it.

She smiled, snuggling close to me as her arms wrapped around my neck, and her head rested in the crook of my neck. My arms wrapped instinctively around her waist.

"Thank you for coming, Shane," she whispered.

Little did she know that I leave part of me with her. It would be impossible to not come back. I, however, did not say that. I just ran my hand up and down her back as a silent response. Soon enough she was fast asleep and I followed her into dreamland.

**A/N: Thank you guys for reading! I'm really hoping for reviews to see if you guys liked it or not. As I also have another story I'm working on...motivation is essential for me to continue – as I get lazy. xD  
Please take 2 minutes of your time to review ;) Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I want a few reviews for this story before I continue updating... I want to know how many people like it/are reading it – and currently, there is not enough of a response from my readers. I'm not asking for loads, maybe 3 or 4? Haha. Thank guys! :)**

**WARNING: **_**This chapter has sexual content. You have been warned**_**.  
**

**DISCLAIMER: **_**I do not own Camp Rock, I do, however, own this story.**_

_**Chapter 2**_

**  
**I awoke in the middle of the night to a rather hot mouth wrapped around my member. My breath caught in the throat as my eyes shot open. My hands clenched the sheets as I panted – a cold sweat already making its way down my neck.

"Ahh," I moaned, somewhat frightened that a fan girl had somehow snuck into my room.

I looked down to see Cassie licking around my tip. I was shocked and my eyes widened as they caught with her chocolate brown ones. She paused for a second, looking at me as if to ask for permission. I gulped and nodded, only to see her continue. I let out a groan feeling her take me in her mouth completely as she bobbed her head up and down.

Soon enough, I was close to my release. She, however, had different plans as she pulled away right as I neared my edge. She came back up to my face, smirking seductively. She ground her hips against mine as I whimpered, bucking my own hips pathetically towards her.

"Shane," she whispered, closing her eyes as she nipped at my Adam's apple. "I need you."

I simply groaned trying my hardest to get my member in her.

"Shane!" she squeaked a bit louder this time, startling me by her outburst. "I need you to get up!"

My eyes immediately shot open as I looked around, only to realize I was in Cassie's bed. She was struggling against my arms, and I immediately let go. Once she was free she hopped off the bed and ran to the bathroom. I shook slightly as I sat up in the bed. I pulled the comforter up to make sure I was clothed, and to my content I was. I didn't know what in hell brought that dream on, but I felt dirty. I had made a promise to Nate and Jason, and God of course, to stay pure until marriage. I hated to admit it now, but I had actually enjoyed my dream, and I was sure my body had too from the raging erection I had.

I froze – had Cassie felt it? I would never be able to live it down if she had. I quickly hopped off the bed and moved around uncomfortably trying to make sure my erection didn't show. By the time that Cassie got out, thankfully she decided to brush – or was she just hiding? - it wasn't visible. I nervously watched her come over to me.

"Sorry I woke you," she said, blushing softly. "I needed to go to the bathroom pretty bad."

I laughed awkwardly, was she blushing because she had felt it? I gritted my teeth. "No, it's fine."

She cringed, taking my tone the wrong way. "It's just that - I _know_ you're not a morning person, and you hate being woken up early."

I sighed, shaking my head as I gave her back a soft pat. "No, I'm serious. It's fine, I'm not mad, Cas. I'm just going to shower."

I saw the confusion flicker across her face as she looked back at the clock. "Oh... okay. I'll make some breakfast," she said, before giving me one of her sweet smiles and heading out to the kitchen.

Well, at least I was safe this time. I let out a relieved sigh and ran combed a hand through my hair when she left the room. I glanced at the bathroom door before grabbing a towel to take a rather _cold_ shower. The shower was harsh for me, and I somehow tried to wash away the dirt that plagued my mind. I felt filthy for imagining Cassie doing something like that. We weren't even together. The sparkling ring that sat on my finger made me ache in guilt more if possible. However, somewhere deep inside me, there was a part that didn't regret that dream at all. A daring part of me _wanted _Cassie to do that to me.

I shook my head, trying to get rid of the filthy thoughts.

"God damn it, stop being so sick minded," I hissed.

Sighing, I finished up in the shower and then changed and brushed before heading over to the kitchen.

"Smells good," I said with a smile as I walked in.

She grinned over at me – the same old grin – and I knew instantly that she had not felt my boner. My heart finally settled in relief.

"Sit down and you can do more than smelling, mister," she said with a giggle.

I couldn't help but laugh, but I obediently did as she told me to. She put an egg on my plate, and then set a plate with two pancakes on it next to me. She proceeded to do the same for herself before coming over to sit on the table across from me. There was already apple juice and orange juice on the table, so everything was set.

"So," I said, while eating the delicious breakfast. "Did I mention that you're a fabulous cook?"

She giggled, and rolled her eyes. "Only every time you eat something I make," she said, ruffling my hair.

I grinned playfully back at her. "Well, it's true. You are."

She blushed and smiled brightly at me. "Thank you," she said, before taking a bite of her own breakfast.

"I was thinking about what you said last night – about me only staying here for a week," I said, pausing to see her reaction.

She nodded, picking at her food nervously. "Yes?"

"Well, remember I went to Camp Rock?" I urged, trying to trigger her memory.

She looked up at me and nodded. "Yeah?"

"Well I was wondering if you'd like to come with me," I said, casually. "It'll be fun, you can enroll in my classes," I said with a playful wink. "Besides, Nate and Jason are going too. It'll be fun, brown wants to see you too."

She smiled sweetly at me, "Only on one condition," she said.

I rose a brow towards her, munching on my breakfast. She rolled her eyes at me.

"I get to sleep with you. I don't wanna go finding any bugs in the middle of the night – or sleep with a bunch of Connect 3 fan girls that swarm my personal space 24/7. Nor do I want to sleep alone in a cabin," she said.

I smirked, "Deal. Jason and Nate room, and you and I room. Perfect," I said.

She grinned, "Then count me in, Mr. Gray."

"Already have, darlin'," I teased.

She smiled, "I can't wait!" she said with a grin, "How much do I have to pay?"

I feigned a shocked expression and clutched at my heart, playfully. "Why would my gir-" I said, before stopping for a mere second to correct myself before continuing, "friend ever pay? That too..my best friend!"

She giggled, "Oh come on, Shane. That's not fair!"

I simply snorted, rolling my eyes. "It's my uncles camp anyways, he doesn't mind as long as it's only 1 friend, and not the whole entire town. If it's a problem, I'll pay for you, simple."

She shot me a death glare. "You're _not_ paying for me Shane Gray. Do you understand me?"

"Yeah, yeah," I mumbled. Of course she wouldn't know if I did because I'd tell Brown to not tell.

"You didn't tell me how Camp Rock was? You were really mad when you went," she said, finishing up her breakfast as she stood up to take my empty plates to the sink too.

"Uh – yeah. It was pretty fun," I said as stiffly as I could. I didn't want to mention Mitchie. "I actually liked it a bit... Brown wants me to teach there again, and my brothers want to go back, so yeah. I thought it would be fun if my best friend came along too, to lighten my stay."

She smiled and looked back at me, "I can't wait!" she said excitedly before turning back towards the dishes.

I smiled, "Me neither," I said, rather nervously. Thankfully it didn't show in my voice.

I really was excited that Cassie was coming with me to Camp Rock, but I was afraid that Mitchie would start up something. A part of me reassured me that Mitchie wasn't like that. Sure, she was a liar, but she wouldn't hurt or make fun of Cassie. The other side of me feared Cassie's safety and feelings. I looked over at her, swallowing. I knew one thing though, I wouldn't let anything happen to her. I was glad that she was going to sleep in my cabin with me. I would make sure she was in my classes, or at least Nate's or Jason's. I'd have them look out for her.

I saw Cassie turn off the tap and turn back over towards me. She sighed and grabbed my hand, pulling me up off the seat.

"Come on, Shane! Let's go do something!" she said.

I laughed, "Alright," I said, before grabbing her and spinning around.

There was still another week. I'd sort everything out by then.

**A/N: Review and I will update 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews & please keep reviewing as you read! Reviews help the chapters come in. Thank you guys! :)**

Disclaimer: _**I do not own Camp Rock, I do, however, own this story.**_

_**Chapter 3**_

The week just seemed to zoom by. Now, I was merely a night away from going to Camp Rock. The only bonus of this night was that I'd struck a dinner with Cassie – sort of like a date. Of course, I didn't dare say that, it would be rather awkward. I sighed, looking into the mirror one last time and brushing a hand over my more than perfect hair. I was dressed in a silver dress shirt, with black dress pants. I walked over to pick up my matching black blazer as I pulled it on. Walking over to the front door, I put on the matching black shoes, and looked at Nate and Jason nervously.

"How do I look?" I asked.

I saw them smirk, and chuckle. I shot them both menacing glares. "What? I look stupid don't I? Over did it?"

"No, you look fine. It's just that…" Nate paused briefly to exchange a knowing glance and smirk with Jason.

Jason chuckled and looked at me, "Well, you've never really been this nervous. Being 'Shane Gray' and all."

"And we're your brothers. We've been around for most of your life, Jason's been around for all of it," Nate said, matter-of-factly.

I rolled my eyes, "Well..this is my best friend, I don't want to screw up an outing with her."

Nate and Jason didn't even try to hold back their laughter at my comment. "What?" I snapped, irritated.

"Come _on_, Shane, an 'outing'?! You, Jason, and I all know it's a date – and if Cassie doesn't know…well. She's oblivious to her feelings as you are," said Nate, seriously.

I blushed, still trying to keep up an arrogant posture. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Aww, lookie Nate, our little Shane is blushing!" cooed Jason, as he jabbed his hand forward to pinch my cheeks.

I gritted my teeth, shoving his hands away, "Get your hands off of me, Jay. I'm going now," I said, turning to leave as my hand gripped the knob, turning it.

"Have fun on your date with Cassie, son," said my father's voice from the living room.

I let out a frustrated sigh, slamming the door shut behind me as I heard Jason and Nate practically rolling on the floor from laughter. I pressed the unlock button on my keys to my shiny black Lamborghini. I rarely took it out, but obviously my night out tonight was a major exception. I sighed, as I hopped in, started the car up, and backed out of the driveway while heading towards Cassie's apartment. Considering she didn't live too far, I got there in record time. I had decided to buy a bouquet of flowers for her. A few gorgeous red roses poked out of the bundles of leaves. Grabbing them from the passenger seat, I made my way over to her apartment. After ringing the bell, it was a split 2 seconds or so until the door swung open, only to expose an angel to my unsuspecting hazel eyes. I had expected her to look good, as she always does – but she just looked gorgeous.

"Hello, beautiful. Anxious to see me?" I teased, grinning as I pulled the bouquet into her view.

She blushed at my comment, only to gasp as her favourite flowers came into her view. I took her in, a tempting hot red dress that covered her respectively, and parted a bit underneath her knees. She wasn't wearing much make-up, just eyeliner. She wasn't even wearing lip gloss, which was good, I didn't kissing a girl wearing too much lip gloss, and I was dead intent on telling her how I felt tonight.

"Shane! Aw! Thank you," she said, taking the roses from my hands to smell them.

She smiled brightly at me, and hugged me tightly. We seemed to hold onto each other for a good five minutes before she finally let go. You know it's not normal when you start counting the seconds and minutes of everything that goes by. She set the flowers on the table and came back up to me.

"Let's get going," I murmured, taking her small hand in mine, only waiting for her to lock her door.

Soon enough, we were in my car, heading to a restaurant. Considering we were going to a camp, I guessed that it would be nice to eat at a classy place, as we wouldn't be for a while. I parked, and ran over to the passenger door, opening it for Cassie like a true gentleman. Nothing was going to wipe the silly grin from my face at this point. She grinned back at me as I offered her my hand to help her up out of the car. When she grasped my hand, I pulled her up and out of the vehicle gently, closing the door behind her. To my content, she linked arms with me as we walked into the restaurant. I got a lot of stares from people, and I heard whispering as to who Shane Gray had with him. I saw some girls throw angry glares towards Cassie, but I put an arm around her for comfort. I knew she was sensitive.

The dinner went by rather fast. It was just the casual fling between us, small jokes, harmless flirting. By then, a lot of fans had gathered around the restaurant, and I blamed cell phones for allowing people to blow our cover so quickly. The hotel staff were pleased with our visit, but requested that we leave early, so we did. I decided to stay at her apartment for a while before I headed home.

Flopping down on the oh-so-comfortable sofa, I sighed, lounging. "Sorry tonight was so boring and uneventful," I muttered. This was not how I had wanted it to go.

Cassie came out, with the roses I'd brought her in a vase. She set it on the table, before coming over to me and sitting down on the sofa, beside my bunched up legs. I rested my head on my arm, staying up to look down towards her on my elbow. She rolled her eyes towards my laziness, and I chuckled and finally sat up next to her.

"No way, Shane. It was great, I really enjoyed it," she said, "Thank you."

She pressed a soft kiss to my cheek to show her gratitude. I blushed looking away before clearing my throat. "You're welcome Cas."

"Though I must admit, Shane. It was sort of like a date," she teased.

I laughed and looked over at her, wiggling my eyebrows around, playfully. "Ah – took you long enough to understand that, genius."

She laughed, nudging me. "Hey, pft. It's not my fault. I must have been so flabbergasted by those mad fan girls, Mr. Gray!"

I laughed along, "You have nothing on them," I said, honestly.

Her laughter broke into a sweet smile as she looked at me. I couldn't help but grin myself. "Thank's Shane. That's seriously sweet. I gotta find myself a boyfriend that treats me just as nice!" she said.

For a moment we stayed like that, neither of us budging as we bore into each other's eyes. I finally decided to make a move, as I gently kissed her on her lips. She, however, had other plans as she pulled away, hopping off the couch. I stopped midway, realizing I probably looked like an idiot, puckered up alone. Only Cassie could reject Shane Gray. Her expression softened.

"I'm sorry, Shane," she said, with a sigh. "I don't think we can do that."

I shook my head, "But…why Cassie?"

"I didn't mean to lead you on! God, I'm such a fool," she said, looking at me with a guilty expression. "I'm so sorry, Shane!"

I got up, facing her now. Pain was obviously reflecting in my hazel eyes. "Just answer my question, Cassie!" I hissed.

She looked at me stunned, and I could tell that I had hurt her with my snapping, but at that moment, I could care less if a cow came flying through her apartment window.

"We're best friends, Shane. I don't want to lose you over a relationship," she admitted. "I've known you for my whole entire life, and I know I sound incredibly selfish, but what would I ever do without you?"

I shook my head, "Cassie, listen to me. Can't you give us a chance? I promise, whatever happens, we'll always be best friends. I'm giving you my vow. I see the way you look at me, I know you like me too. You've got to Cassie."

She studied me silently for a moment before spoke – barely above a whisper. "Promise?"

I didn't know exactly what she meant, and she must have sensed that as she completed what she was trying to say in a clear sentence. "Do you promise that you won't end our friendship if we do ever break up?"

I nodded, without breaking eye contact at all. "I promise, Cassie. I swear to god, nothing will come between our friendship."

She gave me a small smile, and I made my move to engulf her in my arms, my forehead resting against hers. Of course, I had to shrink down quite a bit to allow us to have our foreheads touch. I gently rubbed my hand up and down her back in a comforting motion. "Everything's going to be fine, Cassie," I said, attempting to soothe her fright.

Thankfully, her smile changed from the fake, plastered one, into an honest one. How, might one ask, I could tell? I could read Cassie like an open book. I knew when the smile reached her eyes, and when it didn't.

I gently grabbed either side of her waist, holding her up so I could stand at my full height. I kissed her tenderly, pouring everything I felt for the small girl that was in my arms at the moment, into that one kiss. She was hesitant at first, not sure of what to do, but then her mouth actions mimicked mine as she kissed back just as dominantly. I knew it was her first kiss, and I was trying to make it the best ever. I didn't blame her for not really knowing what to do. With a final peck to her lips, I set her down, giving her a tight hug before releasing her. I laughed when I saw her face was a tomato red colour.

"That has got the be the best first kiss e_ver_," she said.

I chuckled, amused. "You got it, baby. Plus, you're a lucky girl who got it from Shane Gray."

She nudged me gently, and I chuckled, kissing her forehead.

"I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" I said, confidently.

She smiled back at me and hugged me. I wrapped my arms around her, returning the hug as well.

"Shane," she said, just as I turned to leave.

"Yes?" I said, puzzled by her calling me back.

"I'm sorry I freaked earlier. I promise I'll be in a…better mood tomorrow. I just need time for it to settle in," she said.

I nodded, "It's no problem. What you said was right, and what I promised was the truth. I promise we'll always be friends."

I put my hand in front of me, showing her my pinky. "Pinky promise," I winked, playfully, running up to her.

She giggled, linking pinky's with mine. I laughed, pressing one last kiss to her lips before leaving. Tomorrow would be a very hectic day, and I knew Nate and Jason were just standing on their toes at home wanting to know how our date went. I flashed Cassie one last smile as the elevator closed behind me, and I made my way home.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **_**I absolutely**__**LOVE: CullensMyLife, JonasIsland, Pictures Of Of You, Solosymphony, & Stephenie for reading & commenting. This chapter is dedicated to them! **__****__** Thank you guys.  
Want a chapter dedicated to you? Review!**_

**Announcement: **_**I will be looking for Nate & Jason's girlfriends soon, keep posted, review, and ask me, and I might just write you in!**_****

Disclaimer: _**I do not own Camp Rock, I do, however, own this story.**_

_**Chapter 4**_

I awoke to my stupid god damn alarm in the morning. I absolutely despised being awoken from my sleep, what could I say? I needed my beauty sleep. I slammed a hand on my alarm clock, shutting off the alarm, before I buried my head back in my pillow, mumbling. Thankfully, I did manage to drift back into sleep for a good 15 minutes – it was simply heaven – that was, before god damn Jason decided to wake me up.

"Wake up, sunshine!" he chirped brightly, pulling open the curtains and burning my vulnerable eyes.

"God freaking damn it, Jason Gray. Get _out_," I hissed, throwing my comforter back up over my head.

The next thing I felt was my comforter pulled away from me, and Jason's eyes poking towards my face.

"Wow, he really has forgotten what today is. I expected him to be jumping out of bed before all of us," I heard Nate's overconfident reply from my bedroom door.

"What do you guys want?" I groaned, shoving Jason off of me as I combed a hand through my hair.

"Dude, Camp Rock is today!" said Jason, nudging me.

"Dude, Cassie is today," mocked Nate from the door.

"Whatever guys, get out, let me get ready, and I'll be downstairs soon enough. I don't have time to put up with your nonsense right now," I sighed.

"See, he's looking happier already," chuckled Nate.

I was sure to throw him a glare immediately, before getting up and heading to the bathroom. I slammed the door shut, dramatically, behind me. Carrying through with my normal morning routine, I brushed, showered, changed, and dragged my suitcases downstairs to the front door. I sat down at the table, and stuffed a spoonful of Cheerios in my mouth just as Jason opened his mouth to speak – or rather, question me. Nate smirked towards me, and Jason rolled his eyes, pushing my shoulder.

"Very mature," Jason whined.

I shrugged, and threw him the 'I don't know what you're talking about' look, before smiling innocently.

"Remember to pick up Cassie after you eat. We'll take your luggage, we guessed that you and Cassie could just drive down together, with her luggage," informed Nate.

"Yeah, we wanted to give you two love birds your privacy," Jason winked.

"Jay. I swear to god," I hissed, punching his shoulder.

"Wow! I was just joking, man. Get your hormones under control," Jason whined again.

I just sighed, ignoring their cheesy comments for the rest of breakfast. Soon enough, I was out the door and speeding towards Cassie's place. I was already 10 minutes late. I was standing in front of her apartment when her door opened.

"I'm sorry," I apologized, leaning in to give her a peck on the lips.

"It's fine," she said, kissing me back, before smiling at me. I gave her a lazy smile as well.

I studied her carefully. She was wearing a golden sundress with white flipflops.

"Allow me to take your suitcases down, fair lady," I joked, reaching for both of them as I wheeled them towards the elevator. Once the elevator chimed and opened, Cassie had successfully locked the apartment, and was making her way back to me.

--

The drive to Camp Rock was like any other road trip. We talked, stopped for some food and a bathroom break. It took 3 hours to get there, but we finally made it. When I finally pulled into the parking lot, Jason's Cadillac Escalade was already parked there, and I guessed that they were already settled into their cabins. I parked my Lamborghini next to them, and sighed, looking over at Cassie. She had a pillow against the passenger window and a blanket thrown around her as she slept. I unbuckled my seat belt, stepping out of the car. Brown walked up to me, and I offered him a hug.

"Ah, is that little beauty, Cassie?" he asked, grinning over towards her. "It's been a long time since I've seen her, I reckon. She's all grown up, now!"

I chuckled, and nodded. "Yup, that's her."

He smirked, "Have you two finally confessed your feelings for each other?"

I groaned, rolling my eyes at him. "Uncle Brown," I sighed. "Yeah, we have," I finally admitted, barely above a whisper as I threw him a grin.

He grinned back at me and we exchanged a knowing smirk before he patted me on the back. "It's about time."

I snorted. "Brown, you did pass my request for me and Cassie sleeping in the same cabin together, right?" I asked.

He frowned at me, but nodded. "Yeah, and you know we usually don't allow that here. Just – don't push it, kid. She's still 16, anyways. I've enrolled her in some of your classes. Ah, I've got your schedule, as well as hers. Why don't you bring her to your cabin, its number 16. While she sleeps, come and pick up the schedules. Just be up in the evening for the bonfire. Connie's back again with her amazing food," he said, grinning as he went towards the trunk to get our luggage.

I cringed as the words poured out of his mouth. That meant Mitchie was going to be here too. I sighed, shaking my head as I combed a hand through my hair. Thank _god_ I had packed loads of hair products this time. I went over to the passenger door, and slowly opened it, just a bit before I balanced Cassie in my arms so she wouldn't fall out of the car. I unbuckled her seat belt and pulled her into my arms, bridal style, with the blanket wrapped around her. I decided to leave the pillow in the car, as I closed the door to the sleek, black car with my leg. By then, Brown had gotten my luggage out, and was just slamming the trunk closed. I felt Cassie move against me slightly, seeming to have heard the noise, but she just slid back into her sleep. I guessed she must have been very tired.

Brown brought our luggage over to our cabin, as I set Cassie down on the bed. I stepped outside to talk to him, so I wouldn't disturb her. With our luggage in the room, all we would have to do was settle in, and we'd be fine. I looked back at Brown with a smile, as I hooked my hands into my pockets.

"Thanks again, Uncle Brown," I said.

"No problem, Shane. Why don't you come with me to my office now, so I can give you the schedules and events list?" he asked.

I cast one wary look towards Cassie from the window. Brown clapped a hand on my shoulder. "It'll only be a minute, kid. You'll be back in no time."

I nodded, "I just don't want her to wake up and worry."

"Well, we better do this fast then!" he said, as he began walking towards his office with me in tow.

I walked with him to his desk where he picked up my schedule, and then Cassie's. He then picked up an event list from a pile he had, "There you go," he chirped after I had everything.

"Thanks, Brown," I said with a nod of my head.

"No problem, see you both at the bonfire!" he grinned.

I gave him a nod, smile, and wave as I exited his office, sprinting back to my own cabin. I set the papers on the table, as I crept over to my sleeping angel. I gently stroked a few strands of hair out of her face.

"Wake up, babe. We're here," I crooned.

She mumbled, turning around and burying her head in the pillow on the bed.

"Hmm?" I asked, gently rubbing her back comfortingly.

She turned slightly so the pillow wasn't muffling her. "Five more minutes."

I laughed, "Do you want to sleep? Because you can, there's still a few hours at least until the first event."

My hand inched towards hers and I took her small hand in mine, turning her over so she was laying on her back, looking up at me. She frowned, looking back up at me, her chocolate brown eyes hazed with exhaustion. Her chest rose and fell slowly with every breath she took, and her soft, pink lips were slightly parted as she looked up at me. Her brown hair framed her heart shaped face perfectly, and she looked like an angel right now.

"I need five more minutes, but I'll be up then. I'm just always sore and achy when I wake up from naps," she said.

I smiled down at her, reaching down to kiss her lips. She sighed as her eyes fluttered closed. Her arms wrapped around my neck and my own arms tried their best to go around her waist – the law of kissing or hugging in my opinion. However, the stupid mattress was in the way. Her mouth moved against mine, a synchronized battle that I lead the rhythm of. I could tell she needed oxygen when she started warming up a bit, and her chest rose and fell faster. I pulled away, trailing my lips down her jaw, and settling on her neck. I placed a soft kiss on her neck, enjoying the feeling of her hands raking through my hair. My eyes immediately drifted closed as I let out a pleasured moan. I was laying in the arms of heaven right now.

"Shay," Cassie asked, rather out of breath.

My eyes opened in response as I looked up towards her, lifting myself off of her small body, afraid I'd put too much weight on her. "Sorry, did I hurt you?" I asked, alarmed.

She shook her head, as her eyes darted from me to the overly large window of the cabin. I followed her gaze, only to see none other than Mitchie. I barely recognized her under that now pitch black hair, and overly used make-up. She threw a death glare at me, and turned to look at Cassie before mouthing, 'Fuck You' to Cassie. She then stormed off, and I immediately hopped off the bed. I was one who never swore, and like hell if I would take it from some lying chick, especially when she directed it at not only my girlfriend, but my best friend.

I felt a tug at my arm, and I looked back to see Cassie.

"Shane, what was that?" she said, seriously.

"I'll tell you later, let me just go find her!" I hissed, venom almost dropping from my tongue – that was how infuriated I was.

"No, Shane!" Cassie said, raising her voice as her grip on my arm tightened.

I looked back at her, and gulped. I knew I had to tell her, and knowing her, she wasn't going to let me go until I did. Gritting my teeth, I sat down next to her.

"There's something I gotta tell you…" I started, hoping to god that she wouldn't kill me, or worse – _leave _me – for not telling her before.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **_**I'm still looking for Nate & Jason's girlfriends! Request with your first name in a review & I might just write you in! ;)**_

**Disclaimer(s): **_**I do not own Camp Rock, I do, however, own this story. The songs present in this chapter are: Teardrops on my Guitar by Taylor Swift, and Much Better by the Jonas Brothers.**_

_**Chapter 5**_

A scowl was very clearly engraved on Cassie's features, as she hit my chest angrily. Obviously it wasn't too hard, and I winced letting her have her way with me. I knew she'd be angry, because I hadn't told her. I felt as though I had cheated on her, because in my mind, we had always been together. I sighed, looking down shamefully. She eventually sighed and took her place back on the bed, glumly.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me," she said, softly. It was barely above a whisper.

"I'm sorry, Cassie," I said, desperately.

She sighed, looking at me, clearly disappointed, with her arms across her chest. "It's alright. I just wish you'd told me earlier, and not like this."

I sighed, and nodded. "I promise, I won't hide anything from you – and it definitely won't be a girlfriend, because baby, I'm all yours. The whole time I was dating her, I felt guilty, because I felt as though I was cheating on you," I said, studying her carefully. "And I _know_ we were never really together, but my mind thought otherwise. I tried to find you in her, but obviously that turned out very, very wrong. She's a liar, and I don't want anything to do with her."

Cassie seemed a bit taken aback, and all traces of disappointment and anger had disappeared. "Really?" she asked.

I nodded, bringing my hand to grab my Adam's apple in a vowing posture, "I swear."

A smile crept onto her face as leaned in to kiss me, "That's probably the sweetest thing I've ever heard," she said.

I chuckled, "I try."

She swatted at my shoulder playfully, a giggle escaping her lips. I laughed along with her, pulling her into my lap and kissing her merrily. It was a short kiss, but it held a clear message in it. I pulled away, kissing her cheek once before putting a reasonable amount of space between our faces.

"So, I finally picked up your student schedule. Let's compare," I told her.

She nodded excitedly. "Oh! This is like high school, before Momma Gray home schooled you guys," she said glumly.

"Sorry, babe," I apologized with a chuckle, reaching towards the table and pulling the papers to me.

I set the event list beside me, and looked through the schedules, handing Cassie – who was sitting in my lap – hers. I put my paper beside it as we skimmed across the classes.

"Yay! I'm in 3 of Shane Gray's classes," she giggled, grinning up at me.

I laughed and put an arm around her waist. "Vocals, Dance, and Guitar," I read off it, before scowling. "What did you take to separate yourself from me?"

"I took a song-writing class," she said, "I wanted to hopefully learn how to write songs like you guys."

"Aww, babe," I said, squeezing her to me as I planted a kiss to her cheek. "I wish I taught that course instead of piano, I'd be able to be with you than too."

--

The afternoon had passed quickly, and it was already evening. The bonfire looked absolutely extraordinary as I walked hand in hand with Cassie on the beach. We had another ten minutes until the bonfire event started officially. I knew people were giving us awkward glances, as were Tess and the rest of her stooges. Connect 3 was scheduled to perform tonight, after Mitchie, however, after her little stunt, I was set to get her back. I'd heard her writing a song last year, and she'd been singing about some teardrops on her guitar. It was obviously about a guy, and I had no trouble guessing her current obsession was me. After our break up, I'd poured some of those lines into a new song I'd started writing with Nate and Jason. She'd been attempting to trash my image as well, apparently. I'd heard that from Caitlyn before I'd left camp. Caitlyn and I had built a fair enough friendship, especially when Mitchie began accusing Caitlyn using her to get to me. Caitlyn had quite frankly had enough of Mitche, and left her. Mitchie went running back to Tess' group, and things began to snowball from there.

Now, the initial idea had been to perform 'Hold On' at the bonfire, but that was the last thing I was going to do. I had a feeling Mitchie was going to be playing that song, so I was going to give her a taste of her own medicine. For now, I needed to get Nate and Jason informed with the sudden change of mind, and not to mention, I had to look over the lyrics.

"I'll be right back! I forgot the song lyrics to the song I'm performing tonight in the cabin," I laughed, leaning down to give Cassie a peck on the lips. "If you want, join those people over there in that crowd," I said, pointing towards the bonfire, where Lola and the rest of her crowd sat. I heard that they were nice people from Caitlyn, so I guessed it was the best place she could go, and I figured they'd defend her from Mitchie, if she picked on Cassie.

I sprinted back towards Nate and Jason's cabin. Thankfully they were just leaving their cabins when I found them.

"Hey Shane," said Nate, as he pulled the cabin door shut behind him.

"Nate, Jason, we're not performing Hold On tonight," I said, matter-of-factly.

Jason and Nate exchanged a confused glance before looking back towards me. It was Jason's turn to speak.

"But why?" he asked.

That's when I told them of my run down with Mitchie earlier today.

"So, let me get this right. You want us to perform Much Better, even though we haven't technically perfected it, just to tick off Mitchie?" asked Jason, with a brow raised.

"As pathetic as this sounds, yes. It's almost done though you guys, we can pull it off. We can say it's just a sneak peek of our new album!" I said, desperately looking between my two siblings.

Nate sighed, "Fine. You have the lyrics right? Meet us on the beach, we'll practice there."

I nodded, gratefully. "I'll just run to my cabin and grab them."

With that, I sped off towards the cabin I shared with Cassie, and took out my lyrics notebook. I went back out to where I had left Cassie, and looked around. She wasn't where I left her. I looked back towards the bonfire, only to see Cassie sitting and talking with Caitlyn and Lola. She had a big smile on her face, as did Lola and Caitlyn. They seemed to be bonding. Cassie glanced back over towards me, and if possible, her grin widened. She waved over at me, and I waved back. I pointed over towards Nate and Jason's direction, and then looked back at her, showing her my thumb in an 'okay?' way. She looked over at them and back at me, before nodding and flashing me her own thumbs up with a grin. I chuckled, and ran over to my brothers. There wasn't much time left.

Thankfully, we were pretty good with this song, and it didn't take very long. We had been working on it throughout the tour to get it to where we had it now. In fact, we were debating on whether to start recording it when we got back. I heard Brown's voice boom from the speaker by the bonfire. Our heads turned in his direction, as we got up, heading towards the large crowd. My arms snaked around Cassie's waist as I pulled her with me towards the side to sit with me, Nate, and Jason.

"Hi, Nate!" grinned Cassie as she almost tackled him in a bear hug.

Nate laughed, hugging her back. "Hey, Cassie!"

Those two had been close since I could remember. Back when we had gone to school, Nate and Cassie had been in the same class. I'd met her through Nate, and we'd hit it off great. As much as I hated to say it, Cassie was technically, really, Nate's best friend. She and Nate even joked around about being twins, due to their same age. She turned from Nate and gave Jason a hug as well, before standing in the middle of us. I could feel Mitchie's eyes boring into us.

"Settle down, settle down!" chuckled Cesario Brown from the speaker.

Finally, we all took our seats, with Cassie in my lap. She blushed as I tried to kiss her in front of my brothers. They simply hid their smirks, trying to focus on the stage. After a few kisses I settled for just holding Cassie in my arms, as Brown announced none other than Mitchie on stage. I dramatically rolled her eyes as I saw her walk on stage with a guitar. I saw Cassie's eyes glue to her, but she had a blank expression, not an angry one. I pressed a kiss to her cheek, before I smirked over towards Mitchie's direction.

Brown smiled towards Mitchie, putting an arm around her casually, "Mitchie will be performing one of her new songs, Teardrops on my Guitar. Please give it up for her!"

A few claps echoed through the audience, and Tess let out a snarky laugh. I just continued smirking as I hugged Cassie tight to me. Brown sighed, clapping as he spoke up.

"Come on now, _properly_," he said, and a few more people began clapping, probably the new kids.

Her eyes fixed on Cassie as she threw her a glare, before she began strumming her guitar. She sang the intro of her song and I just rolled her eyes. She had changed my name to Drew – oh how amusing. When I'd heard it she'd been singing, 'Joe looks at me'. She began singing the chorus, finally.

"He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar, the only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star," she sang, looking straight at me.

When our eyes locked, I snorted, looking away towards Nate, who was biting back laughter along with Jason. I smirked, exchanging a knowing glance with them. Ah, our song would be perfect. Soon enough, Mitchie's song came to an end. Of course, I didn't bother clapping for her, but I was beyond surprised when Cassie did, especially considering she was the only one doing so. She was always so genuine, and she never let her feelings for a certain person get to her. Of course, I could see the disappointment clearly on her face, even when she looked up at me. Mitchie looked at her - obviously her attention had been drawn to Cassie as she was the only one clapping – and snorted, stepping off the stage.

It was our turn, as I picked Cassie up bridal style, before setting her down on the bench as I made my way over to the stage. I took the mic from Brown as Nate and Jason made their way up the steps. Cheers were coming from the audience, and I heard some fawning from some of our fan girls. However, I only had eyes for Cassie, who sat there, grinning up at me, excitedly. Oh, she would get more than what she expected. I looked over at Mitchie, who was smirking at me, before I looked back at Nate and Jason, and laughed softly.

"Hey you guys!" started Jason, taking another mic from the back. I cut him off.

"We were originally going to play Hold On for you guys, but we decided to sing you a different song. It's a song we haven't released just yet, but it will definitely be on our new CD!" I said, grinning at the audience as I walked around the stage casually. "It's called Much Better, and we hope you like it."

With that, I turned to Nate and Jason who were ready with their guitars. "One, two, three, four!" I said, jumping up and landing back down on my heels as the music started.

"Get a rep for breaking hearts, now I'm done with 'superstars', and all the tears on her guitar. I'm not bitter," I said, looking directly at Mitchie.

Her expression was priceless. The rest of the audience was chuckling and a low murmur went through the crowd as they looked at Mitchie. It was a crystal clear message. My gaze shifted towards Cassie who sat shocked in the crowd. I threw her, her favourite grin as I sang the next line.

"Now I see everything I'd ever need, is the girl in front of me," I said, extending my hand to point clearly at Cassie. "She's much better."

A blush tainted her cheeks as I grinned widely. Nate sang the next part.

"You," he said, stressing his voice to hit just the right note. "I want to fight with you. Tear up the sky with you."

We all looked over towards Cassie as we sang the next part, "You're much better."

Nick resumed singing then, making the fan girls scream loudly. They always loved him – he was the looker in the group, not that I was far behind.

"You, I want to fight with you. Make up tonight with you," he sang.

I bit back a moan as I sang the next line with my brothers. "You're much better," I said, looking into Cassie's wide chocolate brown eyes.

That line made my mind go to hell and back. It made me want to do so many different things to Cassie, and have her scream my name all night.

"Now I've some enemies, and they're all friends suddenly. BFFS eternally, _but I'm not bitter_," I sang, glaring at Tess and Mitchie.

The rest of the song went on, and I couldn't get my eyes off of Cassie. She didn't seem as shocked anymore, but she blushed every time I sang 'you're much better' towards her. In the end, let's just say Brown didn't look so thrilled, he gave me a strict, scolding look as I headed off the stage. Mitchie had run off somewhere, probably to cry. Of course, Tess Tyler didn't move, she just smirked towards me the whole time. She always thought she could woo me over, didn't she ever get the message? Man, was I cocky or what?

"Thank you," I said, taking my brothers hands as we bowed.

Nate and Jason made their way down the stage and I followed. I walked back up to Cassie, who had a clear scowl on her face. "What?" I asked, sitting down next to her. I attempted to reach towards her, but she slapped my hands away.

Brown chose to dismiss us than, but he shot us a menacing look, that clearly said no more drama. I sighed, and turned my direction back to Cassie. Thankfully, Nate and Jason got up and left to give us some privacy. The rest of the audience was clearing out too, but Cassie and I sat there. I simply shook my head, not understanding how I'd upset her. It had been the last thing I'd wanted to do, I'd just wanted to get back at Mitchie.

"That was really mean, Shane," she said, the scowl still on her face. "She ran off crying."

"Cassie, babe. You don't know everything she's done. She's a freaking attention seeker. She's lied about all of us, and to all of us as well. We're so sick and tired of it, and she hides behind this veil all the time. I know that she'll be after you next, so I just want you to be careful, okay?" I sighed, looking into her eyes pleadingly.

Her scowl turned into a frown, but she nodded mutely. "Can we go back to the cabin now?" she asked.

The whole crowd had gone, and we were the only two left. I nodded, standing up as I reached for her hand. "Let's go."

She took my hand and we walked hand in hand back to our cabin in silence. Once inside, she went over to the bathroom, brushed her teeth, and changed into her pajamas. I took the bathroom next, and followed her procedure somewhat, except all I wore to sleep were black sweatpants. I chose to sleep shirtless, besides, it was extremely hot here at camp anyways. I emerged from the bathroom a few minutes later to see Cassie already snuggled into the bed. Turning off the light, I made my way over beside her. We left one lamp on, near the far end of the cabin, just to provide us with enough light.

I made my way over to her in the bed, and pulled her underneath me. I kept my hands on either side of her head, and looked directly at her. For a moment, we didn't move and just made pure eye-contact. However, before I knew it, my lips crashed down on hers, and a small moan escaped her. We kissed desperately, and I eventually got her mouth open, as my tongue slid into it, exploring for the first time. Her jaw was relatively small, so it wasn't like I got very far. She gasped as our tongues touched, and I couldn't help the grin that tugged at the corners of my propped open lips. Soon enough, my lips trailed down her jaw-line, and towards her neck. She moaned, tangling her hands in my hair. With a small tweak of her skin between my teeth, I left my mark on her, before I kissed and licked over it to sooth it.

"There, now the world knows your mine," I said, kissing it.

Our heads jerked over towards the window of the cabin, and I groaned as I saw Mitchie. She must have been making her way back to her cabin after crying her eyes out – or she might have just tried snooping. I fixed my glare towards her widened eyes, giving her a clear message to go.

"Shane," said Cassie, from underneath me.

My attention immediately diverted towards the angel that lay underneath me, and my eyes widened as I looked at her. She basically looked naked to me, because the tank top of her pajama's was barely visible with the comforter across her chest. I looked in the mirror, only to see a bare-chested me staring back, with the comforter wrapped around my lower half. It clearly looked like we were naked. My eyes widened, alarmed as I jumped out of the bed, away from Cassie. I looked back at Mitchie, hoping she'd get the misconception out of her mind and give us some slack, but no. She was already gone, screaming as she ran towards the rest of the cabins.

"Shane and Cassie are having sex!" she screeched at the tip of her lungs, causing us to wince, even though we were inside the cabin that she was running farther and farther away from.

Great, just great. I sighed, looking back at Cassie. We'd have a lot of explaining to do – not only to Brown, Jason, and Nate, who would be more than ticked off – but to the media who would find out about this incident and try to defame me. Why couldn't Mitchie just mind her own business for once?!


End file.
